This invention relates to a multi-directional suspension system for supporting movable wall panels, such as those used to partition large rooms into smaller rooms, and particularly, for movable wall panels which are suspended from an overhead track.
Where large spaces are intended to be temporarily subdivided into smaller rooms in, for example, hotels, convention halls, and the like, usually a suspended movable wall panel system is provided which permits movement of subdividing panels between the point of intended use and a storage area that is removed from the space being subdivided. These systems typically include an overhead track and trolley suspension system. The wall panels are moved from the storage area to points of use by moving them along the track which can include right angle turns and/or across intersections.
Among the objectives of trolley and track systems that suspend movable wall panels are: (1) to allow the walls to be moved with as little friction as possible; (2) to keep the wall panels properly centered within the track; (3) to reduce the shock caused by a trolley impacting a stationary object such as a track intersection and to allow panels to sway; and (4) to allow the panels to be easily moved across track intersections and right angled turns without the trolleys becoming dislodged from the track.
Various designs, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,042,960, 3,879,799 and 4,401,033, provide track and trolley systems having upper and lower discs, with opposite sides of the upper and lower discs engaging flanges or ledges on the track. These designs exhibit one or more of various problems, including increased wear of the track at joints and intersections, unequal loading of the discs, dislodgment of the trolley from the track at intersections, or load shifting due to the lack of a self-plumbing feature between the track and trolley. These problems are particularly acute when negotiating angle turns.
The present invention provides a track and trolley system for movable wall panels. The system includes a track having a pair of longitudinally extending flanges vertically and horizontally displaced from each other. The trolley uses a carrier shaft vertically disposed between the flanges. A pair of counter-rotating discs are vertically displaced from each other and rotationally mounted on the carrier shaft. In a preferred embodiment, the carrier shaft is a pendant bolt, which is configured for connection to a wall panel at its lower end so that the movable wall panel is supported by the track through the discs and the bolt.
The upper disc engages and is supported by the upper flange on one side of the shaft. The lower disc similarly engages and is supported by the lower flange on the other side of the shaft. The disc-supporting surface of each flange includes inner, middle, and outer regions upwardly curved and extending transversely across the flange. Each region is formed with a different radius of curvature so that the contour of the flange changes from region to region. The lower surface of the discs slopes inwardly and upwardly so that the discs contact the flanges at their outer edges.
The components are sized so that the discs are nominally supported at the outer region of the flanges. Preferably, the inner region of the flange is radiused at about 10 inches, the middle region at about 1 inch and the outer region at about 4 inches. Preferably, the disc lower surface slopes upwardly at about 4 degrees to the horizontal.
The upward slope of the lower surface of the discs combined with the curved contour of the flanges results in a relatively small contact area between the discs and flanges. Through this relatively small contact area along with the counter rotation of the discs, the invention accomplishes one primary objective of providing a track and trolley system that allows the panels to be moved with a minimum of friction. Another object is to provide a carrier, which negotiates the track intersections, and/or right angle turns more effectively. A further object is to provide a track and trolley system that will keep the wall panels properly centered within the track.
These and other objects, advantages, and benefits are accomplished according to the devices of the following descriptions of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.